The Other Half
by Regal Arrow Shipper
Summary: Set during Right Man, Wrong Time in season 1. Walker is in a relationship with Merilee Summers, and Alex is devastated. But when a high risk threat comes back for her...what will Walker do for her now that he's with Merilee?


A/N: Ok, so this is set during Season 1, the episode Right Man, Wrong Time. Also, Sydney and Gage have always been rangers with Walker and Trivette.

Alex didn't know what to do. She had seen the way Merilee and Walker looked at each other after Merilee's first show.

'_I knew I should have made a better move sooner._' she thought to herself as she watched Walker lead Merilee outside to his truck with his hand on the small of her back.

*Late at CD's a Couple Days Later*

"Cordell, come on. Everyone can tell when a man has been smitten by a," C.D. paused to slide the puck across the table, "high country skirt and a low country voice." Alex looked at Walker as he was looking at C.D.

"I'm just trying to help the gal out, that's all." Walker said. He then looked at Alex.

"You and Merilee huh?" the blonde asked, trying to cover up the sadness and disappointment in her voice with a slightly teasing smile.

"Look, I'm just-" Walker started before C.D. cut him off.

"Smitten! Admit it!" the older man said.

"That's right, you've got the classic symptoms. Your eyes glaze over when her name is mentioned, untouched beer, and the washed truck." Trivette agreed, sliding the puck across the table and putting emphasis on truck.

"The truck was dirty." Walker defended casually. Alex looked between Walker and Trivette with a mixture of shock and disbelief on her face.

"You washed your truck?" she asked, covering with another tiny smile as she slid the puck back over towards Trivette and C.D. Walker looked at her for a minute, looking back towards Trivette and C.D. when she looked at him with the same cover smile still on her face.

*Merilee's Concert at CD's*

Walker stood very close to the stage, staring at Merilee as she sang. Alex sat at the bar, downing yet another shot of tequila. Sydney walked over to her best friend.

"Alex, what's up with you? You've downed like three shots in about two minutes." the ranger said. Alex shook her head.

"Look at them." she said unhappily. Merilee was keeping her eyes on Walker as she sang. She moved towards him, not too quickly, and swayed her hips as she dipped down a bit before coming back up, still swaying her hips. She was moving around in that one little spot right in front of Walker, not so much as glancing at anyone else in the room.

"I believe your partner's gettin' ready to sing a love sick blue." C.D. said, turning to a laughing Trivette who was behind the bar.

"Never seen him like that before." Trivette stated, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"Oh, he's been bitten, let me tell ya." C.D. answered, turning back around. Alex and Sydney were at the other end of the bar, and knowing that they couldn't see her, Alex shot them both a death glare before turning her attention back to Merilee and Walker. The redhead was back to swaying her hips around.

"C.D.! Trivette! Somebody, bring me another shot!" Alex called down the counter as she saw Merilee lean over the railing of the stage and start shaking her chest in Walker's face. Although the blonde couldn't see his face, she knew that Walker was smiling.

"Alex, don't you think you've had enough?" Gage asked, as he had walked up a second ago.

"Not even close." Alex told the two rangers she had grown so close to as she downed her seventh shot that night. The blonde was so tipsy by then, she didn't even notice the tear gas that was thrown through the window. By the time Walker got back, she was downing shot number thirteen.

"Alex, that's enough." Sydney said, taking the shot glass after her friend had downed shot fourteen. Alex tried to stand up, but she ended up stumbling and falling on her backside on the floor, giggling uncontrollably. Walker, Merilee, C.D., and Trivette walked over as Sydney and Gage were pulling the blonde off the floor.

"What have you done to Alex?" Walker asked, his arm around Merilee's shoulders. Sydney glared at him.

"She's drunk out of her mind." she said.

"Really? Does Alex even drink alcohol?" Walker questioned.

"Not usually, but when she came in here about two minutes after Merilee started the show, she wanted a shot of tequila. Durin' the course of the show, she had us bring her thirteen more of 'em." C.D. informed him.

"Yeah, well, she's drunk, so we're gonna take her home." Gage interjected. Sydney nodded as she and Gage started helping Alex, who was stumbling on her own, towards the door.


End file.
